duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography 4: Decade
duran duran arcadia ·''' the power station andy taylor '''· john taylor ·''' roger taylor '''· nick rhodes ·''' simon le bon '''· warren cuccurullo the devils ·''' freebass '''· funkface ·''' neurotic outsiders '''· tv mania Track listing #"Planet Earth" #"Girls on Film" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"Rio" #"Save a Prayer" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Union of the Snake" #"The Reflex" (Single Mix) #"Wild Boys" #"A View to a Kill" #"Notorious" (Edit) #"Skin Trade" (Radio Cut) #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Shep Pettibone 7" Remix) #"All She Wants Is" Versions (list) *LP - Argentina: 10.071 *TC - Argentina: 20071 *LP - Australia: EMC 793178, promo *TC - Australia: TC-EMC-793178 *CD - Australia: 0777 7 93178 2 0 *MD - Austria: 0777 7 93178 3 7, minidisc *LP - Belarus: RGM 7120 *LP - Brazil: 066 793577 1 *TC - Brazil: 266 793577 4 *CD - Brazil: 368 793577 2 *CD - Brazil: 368 793577 2, reissue *CD - Brazil: 368 793577 2, reissue w/ insert variation *LP - Canada: R 173573, distributed in the USA *TC - Canada: C4 93178, misprinted insert *TC - Canada: C4 93178, reissue w/ misprinted insert *CD - Canada: C2 93178 2 / C2 0777 7 93178 2 0 *CD - Canada: CDP 593178 / 782169T *TC - Chile: 105620 / 793178-4, first issue, w/ "Burning the Ground" *TC - Chile: 105620 / 793178-4, reissue, w/ "Burning the Ground" *LP - Europe: 064 7 93178 1 *TC - Europe: 264 7 93178 4 *LP - France: 00777 7931781, test pressing *TC - France: 837474 4 PM 464, 1996 reissue *CD - France: 8374742 PM 520, 1996 reissue *LP - Hungary: SLPXL 37371 *CD - Hungary: HCDL 37371 *TC - Indonesia: E0150-9 / TC DDX 10 *LP - Israel: DDX 10, Made in the UK *TC - Israel: TC DDX 10 *LP - Italy: 64 7931781 *TC - Italy: 64 7931784 *CD - Italy: CDP7 93178 2 *TC - Japan: 64 7931781, promo *CD - Japan: TOCP-5960 *CD - Japan: TOCP-50111, 1996 reissue *LP - Korea: EKPL-0055 *TC - Korea: EKPC-0055 / 0777 7931784 4 *TC - Korea: EKPC-0055 / TC DDX 10 *CD - Korea: EKPD-0055 *TC - Malaysia: TC DDX 10 *TC - Malaysia: TC DDX 10 (0777 7931784 4), reissue *LP - Mexico: LEMP-1668 *TC - Mexico: CEMP-1668 *TC - Mexico: 414 793178 4, reissue *DCC - Netherlands: 7931785, digital compact cassette *TC - Peru: 02.0451 *TC - Philippines: TC-DDX-10 *TC - Philippines: TC-DDX-10, reissue *TC - Poland: 082 *TC - Poland: ST294 *LP - Portugal: 7 93178 1 *TC - Portugal: 7 93178 4 *LP - Russia: RGM 7120 *TC - Saudi Arabia: TC-DDX 10 *LP - South Africa: EMCJ(L) 7931781 *TC - South Africa: L4 EMCJ (N) 7931784 *LP - Spain: 076 79 3178 1 *LP - Spain: 076 79 3178 1, promo w/ press release *TC - Spain: 276 7931784, advance promo *TC - Spain: 276 7931784 *TC - Taiwan: EM 0149 *TC - Taiwan: 0777 7 93178 4 4 *TC - Taiwan: RE2266 *CD - Taiwan: CDP 7931782 *TC - Thailand: TC DDX 10 *TC - Thailand: 4498 *TC - Turkey: TCP 2399 / 7 93178 4 *TC - UAE: TC-DDX 10 *LP - UK: DDX 10 *LP - UK: DDX 10, promo *TC - UK: TC-DDX 10 *CD - UK: CDDDX10 (CDP 7 93178 2) *CD - UK: 786477 2 5, reissue *MD - UK: 496 2398, 1998 MiniDisc *TC - Uruguay: 501755-4 *LP - US: C1-93178, Capitol *LP - US: C1-593178, Columbia House-Capitol *TC - US: C4-93178, advance promo cassette *TC - US: C4-93178 *TC - US: C173573 *CD - US: CDP7 93178 2 *CD - US: D-173573 *CD - US: CDP 593178, no Barcode *CD - US: CDP 593178, w/ Barcode *LP - Venezuela: EMI 25172 *LP - Yugoslavia: LP-7-1-F 2 02362 2 *TC - Yugoslavia: MC-7-S 3 02362 1 *LP - Zimbabwe: EMCJ(L) 7931781 Versions (visual) duran duran arcadia ·''' the power station andy taylor '''· john taylor ·''' roger taylor '''· nick rhodes ·''' simon le bon '''· warren cuccurullo the devils ·''' freebass '''· funkface ·''' neurotic outsiders '''· tv mania Category:Discography 4: Duran Duran - compilation albums